Harry Kim
Harry S.L. Kim (played by Garrett Wang) was a human Starfleet officer who is best known for serving as operations manager aboard the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] during the seven years it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet Academy Kim attended Starfleet Academy from 2367 to 2370. During his last year at the Academy, he had a roommate named James Mooney MacAllister, who studied excessively, even at night. This forced Kim to wear an eye mask to help sleep, it also reminded him of his mother's womb of which he retains memories. He still retains the habit. McAllister helped Kim in his fourth year Quantum Chemistry class. (VOY: "The Cloud") During his academy years he became close friends with Lyndsay Ballard, who lived across the hall in the student dorm. He even changed his class schedule so he would be in the same classes as Ballard. She taught him to iceskate, despite his dislike for cold weather. He never mentioned to her that he had a crush on her, not until he met her again in 2376. (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") Kim was editor of the school newpaper his senior year. As editor, he monitored subspace transmissions, where he got reports from some of the first activity by the Maquis against the Cardassians. Without advising his professor, Kim wrote an editorial on the potentially controversial topic and the cadets became polarized on the issue. They debated the pros and cons of the subject and through his article, gained an insight into the entire history of the Maquis political rebellion. (VOY: "Investigations") He was also a talented Parrises squares player, and was Academy champion three times. (VOY: "Tsunkatse") Harry graduated from the Academy as valedictorian of his class, having earned Interstellar Honors, on stardate 47918. He requested duty aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] on stardate 47923 and was given his first field assignment as a bridge officer aboard Voyager early the following year. (VOY: "Non Sequitur", "The Disease") Aboard Voyager During Voyager's maiden voyage, the ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant, by the Caretaker's Array. A Maquis ship also was transported. After both crew were subjected to various medical tests, they were returned to their ships. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, a maquis, were not. They were transferred to an undergroud Ocampa medical facility by the Caretaker. They escape and try to find there way to the surface. They would be rescued by Voyager. (VOY: "Caretaker") In an away mission to an asteroid, Kim finds an alien burial ground. When the team is beamed up, Kim is switched with one of the bodies in the burial capsules, and a dead alien is beamed aboard Voyager. He finds himself on the Vhnori homeworld. They believe he is from the afterlife. When he tells them he is from a place where there was just dead bodies, he shakes their belief in the afterlife. He would be rescued by Voyager. (VOY: "Emanations") Voyager would visit the Sikarians. Kim meets a woman named Eudana, who wants to be alone with him. She takes him to a planet thousands of light years away. Her people can fold space and travel great distance in a short time. This would reduce the lenght of Voyager's return home. The Sikarians however will not give up the technology due to their law. (VOY: "Prime Factors") During a holoprogram, Kim would be captured by an energy being who had assumed one of the characters in the program. The doctor would rescue him. (VOY: "Heroes and Demons") In the attack by the Botha who could cause hallucinations, Kim believed he saw his girlfriend Libby. (VOY: "Persistence of Vision") In 2372 Voyager was accidentally duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon. Each unaware of the others' existence, both tried to stabilise their rapidly draining antimatter supply with a series of proton bursts. One of the two ships, slightly phased apart from the other, fired protons first, heavily damaging the other in the process, the damage also caused the infant Naomi Wildman to die in her failed delivery operation. The Harry Kim from the damaged Voyager was killed after being sucked through a hull breach. When the undamaged ship was forced to self-destruct after being overrun by Vidiian forces, that ships' Harry Kim took the infant Naomi Wildman and travelled to the other ship. (VOY: "Deadlock") He would enter an artifical hibernation of the Kohl. They had created it to survive a natural disaster. When he enter in his sub-conscious state he is confronted by The Clown. The Clown is fear and survives by being linked to humanoid sensory functions. He has already killed some of the Kohl, but literally frightening them to death. Kim cannot wake up and has become a prisoneer of the entity. He would be rescued by Janeway, when she tricked the clown into releasing the prisoners in exchange for her. She substituted her hologram for herself. (VOY: "The Thaw") In 2373 he was falsely arrested with Paris. He was incarcerated in an Akritirian prison ship. He would suffer great physical and mental abuse. Even though Janeway found the real terrorist, the Akritirians refused to release them. Voyager would attack the prison and free them. (VOY: "The Chute") In early-2373, Kim was assigned to enhance the astrometrics lab aboard Voyager, which had not been upgraded since the ship left spacedock. He would falls in love with a holodeck character. The character was an alien in the disguise of the character. She was the operator of an array near a nebula, and would become infatuiated with Tuvok. (VOY: "Alter Ego") At the end of the year, Voyager arrived at Borg Space. They found a passage that seemed devoid of any Borg. After a fleet of cubes had passed Voyager, ignoring it, Kim determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Upon investigating the debris he was attacked by Species 8472 and wounded. His body is invaded by alien cells that are destroying his own cells. He is cured when the doctor uses Borg nanoprobes to cure him. (VOY: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II") Kim and the Doctor are the only members of the crew not put into the Hirogen holo-program hunts after they captured Voyager. Kim was forced to continue to expand and upgrade the hunting holoprograms. He would work on a way to disable the neural blockers used by the Hirogens, so the crew could remember who they were. He was successful and helped rescue the crew by disabling the holoprograms. (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II") On exploring a demon planet, his DNA was used by silver blood aliens to duplicate him, so they could experience consciousness. (VOY: "Demon") In 2375, Kim would encounter the Malon. The shuttle he was on was attacked by the Malon while retrieving a probe. He would become involved with a Varro female who was a rebel planning on separating the Varro generation ship. His silver blood duplicate would perish due to cellular degrading. (VOY: "Extreme Risk", "The Disease", "Course: Oblivion") He and Paris would discover that their favorite holoprogram mistakenly been taken seriously by an alien race. They believed that they were about to be attacked. They had to defeat the holodeck character, Dr. Chaotica, to stop the alien attack on Voyager. (VOY: "Bride of Chaotica!") Kim would discover that a machine discovered by an away team was a weapon with artifical intelligence. It that had intergrated the Doctor program. Speaking through the Doctor it demands to be taken to its target or it will destroy Voyager. Kim would be able to retrieve data from the machine that showed its launch was a mistake. Kim is able to convince the machine that it is a mistake and the weapon is beamed off Voyager and destroys the other weapons sent on the mission. (VOY: "Warhead") Kim often found time to relax on the holodeck. He and Paris would create a new holoprogram call Fair Haven. He would date one of the characters, Maggie, who Paris turned into a cow as a prank. When the other characters in the program saw it they believed that Kim and Paris were evil spirits. The characters had become self aware due to a hologram failure. (VOY: "Fair Haven", "Spirit Folk") He would become reunited with a crewmate who he had romantic feelings for. Ensign Ballard had been killed in an away mission, only to be discovered by the Kobali who resurrected her. They reanimated her by altering her DNA and transformed her into a Kobali. The doctor uses medical techniques to begin the transformation of her back to human form. Her Kobali father would board Voyager and ask her to come back, when she refused, his ships opened fire on Voyager. Kim tried to persuade her to stay, but she was now a Kobali and wished to save Voyager from future attacks. (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") As a member of an away team he would retain memories of a massacre which took place many years ago. The memorial was put in his neural pathways by a synapthic generator left as a monument on the planet he visited. (VOY: "Memorial") He was stranded on a pre industrial planet with Torres. He ia able to restore the shuttle and he and Torres return to Voyager. ("VOY: Muse") In the last year of Voyager's journey home, Kim would help defeat the Borg and destroy Unimatrix Zero. Enter a galatic space race, only to find out that the woman he had feelings for, Irina, was a terrorist trying to sabotage the race. He was part of an away team capture by a race that had its world poisoned by an early earth probe. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part I", "Drive", "Friendship One") Kim would assume his first command when he took over a Kraylor ship that was in conflict with another alien race. He believed that the ship was carrying medicine, but was really a ship carrying cloaked technology. (VOY: "Nightingale") Kim would return to the Alpha Quadrant aboard Voyager, after one last battle with the Borg. (VOY: "Endgame") Alternate Timelines In one alternate timeline created in 2371, Harry found himself back in San Francisco, assigned to the Starfleet Engineer Corps, living with Libby, who was at the time his fiancee. His shuttle enter an alien time stream that changed his timeline. He is helped by Cosimo, one of the aliens, and the Paris of this timeline, to return to Voyager.(VOY: "Non Sequitur") In another timeline, Harry married Linnis Paris, the daughter of Tom Paris and Kes. The couple had a son, named Andrew. (VOY: "Before and After") In still another timeline, Harry and Chakotay flew the Delta Flyer to Earth after Voyager was destroyed due to a mistake of Harry's. Fifteen years later, as fugitives, they found Voyager and "fixed" history. (VOY: "Timeless") In yet another timeline, Harry Kim would command the [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]] as captain, in the year 2400. (VOY: "Endgame") Personal Life Harry Kim was born in South Carolina in 2349. His favorite sport was volleyball and velocity. He also played clarinet in the Julliard Youth Symphony. When Kim served on the USS Voyager, he forgot his clarinet. He later replicated one with his replicator rations. Kim had a girlfriend named Libby, whom he met, by accident, at a Ktarian music festival, where he was sitting in her seat. After the incident, it took Kim three weeks to work up the courage to ask her on a date. After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, in 2371, Kim would also long hold on to his love for Libby and often waking up in the middle of the night calling her name, hoping for a response. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") In 2374, Kim became infatuated with Seven of Nine, shortly after she was released from the Borg Collective. Seven, however, did not return the attraction due to her incomplete understanding on human culture. When she confronted Kim, regarding his feelings for her, she attempted to initiate an intimate encounter with him, moments before he defused the situation. The result of their encounter, however, did set the foundation for developing a friendship. (VOY: "Revulsion") In 2375, Kim became involved in a forbidden affair with a Varro engineer named Derran Tahl. Harry would fall deeply in love with Tahl, in part, because of a special bond created between the two, called olan'vora, which he contracted following intimate relations with the Varro. (VOY: "The Disease") After Voyager became stranded in the Delta Quadrant he became good friends with Tom Paris. Together they often spent much time together in the holodeck. In Tom's opinion, Harry always falls in love with the wrong women (VOY: "Revulsion", "The Disease"). Apocrypha : In the Voyager relaunch book series, Kim gets back together with Libby, and is promoted to full Lieutenant. He eventually serves under Captain Chakotay aboard Voyager as chief of security. In the novel Pathways, it is stated that a George Mathers was Harry's roommate at the Academy, not James MacAllister. Mathers developed a serious crush on Harry, only to be severly disappointed to the point of moving out when he found out that Harry was heterosexual. Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry de:Harry Kim es:Harry Kim fr:Harry Kim pl:Harry Kim